


Studzienka skrytobójcy

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Albeus [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Pre-Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Hogwart, początek XX wieku.Tezeusz Scamander dostaje dziwny przedmiot od jednego z rówieśników. Okazuje się, że jest to niebezpieczne narzędzie zbrodni. Czy jego ukochany profesor, Albus Dumbledore zdoła zapobiec nieszczęściu?





	Studzienka skrytobójcy

Tezeusz przyglądał się dziwnemu przedmiotowi, który trzymał w ręku, obracając go na wszystkie strony. 

— Jeśli odgadniesz, co to takiego, zdradzę ci, gdzie znajduje się tajne wyjście ze szkoły, o którym nikt nie wie. Nawet nauczyciele — powiedział Aion Malfoy, Ślizgon z równoległej klasy, kiedy tego popołudnia wręczył mu ową rzecz, z nieodłącznym głupawym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Tezeusz nie znosił Aiona, zresztą z wzajemnością, dlatego postanowił za wszelką cenę udowodnić mu, że taka zagadka to dla niego łatwizna.

Badał przedmiot, siedząc przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Hufflepuffu i pytając tych, którzy akurat się nawinęli, czy nie znają przeznaczenia małej, przypominającej połączenie kamiennej szkatułki z wałkiem do malowania ścian, rzeczy spoczywającej w jego dłoni. 

— Wiesz co? Może pokaż to profesorowi Dumbledore'owi po jutrzejszej lekcji? — zaproponowała Celestia Bones. — On na pewno będzie wiedział, co to jest.

Tezeuszowi zrobiło się gorąco na sam dźwięk nazwiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Ostatnimi czasy nie potrafił nawet odpowiedzieć na jego pytania podczas lekcji, bez czerwienienia się i jąkania, a co dopiero wciągać go w prywatną rozmowę. Był tak bardzo, tak rozpaczliwie zakochany..., ale profesor zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Zresztą, nawet jeśliby zdał sobie sprawę i odwzajemniał uczucie, to chyba związek z uczniem nie wchodził w grę.

Był zawsze miły, bardzo uprzejmy i zdawał się darzyć Tezeusza szczególną sympatią, jednak nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu Tezeusz był najlepszym uczniem w klasie.

Mruknął do Celestii, że pójdzie za jej radą (w duchu zapewniając się, że nigdy w życiu tego nie zrobi), po czym udał się do dormitorium. Postanowił zastanowić się raz jeszcze nad przeznaczeniem dziwnego przedmiotu w samotności.

Leżąc na łóżku, bardzo szybko poczuł się zmęczony minionym dniem. Nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć, że wypadałoby przebrać się w piżamę, a już spał jak zabity.

☆☆☆

Aion zerkał w swoje dwukierunkowe lusterko co kilka minut, czekając aż pojawi się w nim twarz starszego kuzyna. Cały drżał z podniecenia, kiedy będzie mógł mu podzielić się z nim najnowszymi wieściami.

— Jesteś wreszcie! — sapnął, gdy tylko ujrzał płową grzywę włosów i krzywy uśmieszek Uraniusa.

— Byłem w pracy, Aion. Nie wszyscy mają tak dobrze, jak ty.

— No już dobra, dobra! Lepiej słuchaj, co ci powiem. Dałem... dałem to temu idiocie, Scamandrowi.

Uranius uniósł brwi — Doprawdy? — Aion żywo pokiwał głową. — No to teraz musisz tylko czekać, aż zadziała.

\- Ale jak to działa? Powiedz mi, Uri... Proszę!

Kuzyn zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Bądź cierpliwy, mój drogi. Niedługo sam się przekonasz.

☆☆☆

Albusa koszmarnie rozbolała głowa po sprawdzeniu trzydziestu wypracowań pierwszaków, z których większość stanowiła stek bzdur. 

Zerknął na zegarek i z ciężkim westchnieniem stwierdził, że jest już grubo po północy. Wyglądało na to, że nauczycielom nie dane jest się wyspać. Chyba będzie musiał poprosić Horacy'ego o kolejną porcję eliksiru pobudzającego na ten tydzień.

Przeciągając się, stuknął różdżką w czajnik, żeby zagotować wodę. Zrobi sobie jeszcze jedną herbatę przed snem. Doda drobinę wanilii, gałki muszkatołowej i może trochę brandy, to na pewno pomoże mu się odprężyć.

Wyjmował właśnie torebkę z puszki, kiedy jego spojrzenie przykuł jakiś ruch za oknem. W jasnym świetle gwiazd, wyraźnie spostrzegł jak kilka pięter niżej, ktoś wymyka się z zamku. Podszedł bliżej do okna, wytężając wzrok. 

— Tezeusz? — sapnął z niedowierzaniem. — No, no, no... — Było w tym coś niewiarygodnego i zupełnie do Scamandra niepodobnego. Nigdy nie szwendał się w nocy, nawet po zamku. Umawianie się na miłosne schadzki na błoniach też nie było w jego stylu. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś wpadał przez niego w tarapaty, a takie wycieczki zwykle kłopotami się kończyły. Poza tym, o ile Albus się nie mylił, a w tych sprawach zawsze miał nosa, to on był aktualnym obiektem westchnień Tezeusza.

Obserwował chłopca przez chwilę, w jego ruchach było coś dziwnego, Albus nie dostrzegł tego od razu, ale po kilku chwilach uważnego przyglądania się, doszedł do wniosku, że jego kroki wydają się mechaniczne, a tempo zbyt miarowe. Nie rozglądał się, nie patrzył za siebie, jakby w ogóle się nie przejmował, że ktoś może go zobaczyć. Poza tym, wyraźnie kierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. 

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, Albus pobiegł za nim.

☆☆☆

Tezeusz był w głębokiej i ciemnej studni.

Nie miał pojęcia jak się tam znalazł. W jednej chwili spał, a w następnej ocknął się w tym zimnym i obślizgłym miejscu. Ktoś musiał go tu przenieść używając czarów. Może to jakiś głupi żart Gwidona, jego kolegi z dormitorium. Tylko... w Hogwarcie przecież nie ma żadnej studni...

Szczękając zębami rozglądał się dookoła. Wysoko nad sobą dojrzał maleńki okrąg światła i spróbował kilkakrotnie wdrapać się tam po kamiennych ścianach, ale za każdym razem spadał z powrotem w dół. W zimną, czarną breję, sięgającą mu do kolan.

Miał niejasne przeczucie, że nie powinien w niej stać, nie powinien w ogóle jej dotykać, ale cóż było robić, kiedy pokrywała całe dno zbiornika?

☆☆☆

Albus wybiegł z zamku i popędził w ślad za chłopcem, szybko dostrzegając jego sylwetkę zmierzającą przez błonia. Okazało się jednak, że ów wcale nie szedł do lasu. Musiał w pewnym momencie odbić w lewo, gdyż teraz podążał prosto w stronę jeziora. 

_Mało odpowiednia pora na kąpiel_, pomyślał żartobliwie Dumbledore, nadal mając cień nadziei, że to wszystko, to jedynie zwyczajny, młodzieńczy wybryk i Tezeusz po prostu umówił się tu z jakimś chłopakiem czy dziewczyną... Niestety, jeśli naprawdę tak było, to ów ktoś musiał go wystawić do wiatru, bo oprócz nich dwóch, na horyzoncie nie było żywej duszy. 

Co za historia! Jego ulubiony uczeń, za którego, wydawało mu się, że zawsze mógł ręczyć...

— Tezeusz! — zaryzykował okrzyk, który wypadł dość gniewnie, ale nie było żadnej reakcji. Jakby go w ogóle nie słyszał, albo nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Poczuł silny niepokój, wszak chłopiec dotarł już do skraju jeziora i nie zwolnił kroku. 

☆☆☆

Czarna breja zaczęła się wznosić, teraz sięgała mu już do pasa, a on rozpaczliwie próbował wdrapać się wyżej, po ścianach studni. Niestety daremnie. Za każdym razem spadał ślizgając się i rozchlapując breję dookoła.

Próbował wołać o pomoc, ale podczas jednego upadku odrobina mazi wleciała mu do gardła, sprawiając, że zaczął się krztusić i dławić. Już myślał, że za chwilę zwymiotuje, albo się udusi, kiedy usłyszał głos. Ten głos!

— _Tezeusz! Co ty robisz?!_ — Dumbledore! To musiał być on! Przybył, żeby go ocalić. 

Kaszlnął raz jeszcze, po czym nabrał powietrza w płuca i wrzasnął z całych sił:

— Tu jestem, profesorze! POMOCY! 

Nasłuchiwał, ale zaraz znowu zaczął się krztusić. Breja sięgała mu już do piersi, zaczęła pienić się i bulgotać, a odpowiedzi nie było. 

☆☆☆

Albus rzucił się naprzód, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Dzieciak zamierzał się utopić! Chyba nie przez niespełnioną miłość?! Merlinie, jeśli to jego obojętność była przyczyną samobójczych zamiarów młodego Scamandra...

— Tezeusz! Co ty robisz?! — ryknął, wskakując za nim do wody. Złapał go za ramię, ale chłopiec natychmiast wyrwał się z jego uścisku i ponownie zanurzył w ciemnej wodzie jeziora.

Przez chwilę mógł dojrzeć jego twarz, była kredowobiała i całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu, otwarte oczy wpatrywały się tępo w przestrzeń.

Przerażony Dumbledore chwycił go wpół, ale znowu został odepchnięty. Jednak, nim Scamander jeszcze raz się zanurzył, krzyknął słabo:

— Tu jestem, profesorze! POMOCY! 

Albus w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że chłopiec jest pod działaniem czarnej magii. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wspominając dzień mianowania go nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, szepnął: — _Expecto Patronum_. — Z końca różdżki wystrzelił srebrny feniks, zawisł nad nimi, po czym zanurkował i wniknął w ciało chłopca. 

☆☆☆

Czarna breja zalewała mu usta i oczy. Za chwilę się w niej utopi, chociaż umie pływać. Jednak w przypadku tego płynu na niewiele mu się zdała ta umiejętność. Miał wrażenie, że coś trzyma go za nogi, nie pozwalając unieść się na powierzchnię. 

Robiło się coraz ciemniej, jego mózg z braku tlenu powoli przestawał pracować. _A więc to koniec_, pomyślał, _tak skończy Tezeusz Scamander: w jakiejś zapomnianej studni i nikt nigdy nie dowie się co się stało..._

Lecz nagle, kiedy zgasła już ostatnia iskierka nadziei, coś zamigotało w ciemnościach. 

Jakiś srebrny kształt zbliżał się do niego, rosnąc z każdą chwilą. To musiał być ptak... tak to feniks, teraz widział coraz wyraźniej. 

Wyciągnął do niego ręce w rozpaczliwym geście, a ptak uczynił to samo, otaczając go skrzydłami, jakby go przytulał.

Już po chwili oboje mknęli w górę, ku światłu. 

☆☆☆

— Tezeusz, proszę cię, nie rób mi tego! — dyszał Albus, klepiąc wyciągniętego z wody Scamandra po policzku. Oddychał, to było najważniejsze, ale czemu wciąż był nieprzytomny i czemu patronus tak długo nie wracał?

Minęło kilka pełnych napięcia chwil i wreszcie z piersi Tezeusza wychynęła najpierw głowa, skrzydła i w końcu ogon świetlistego feniksa, a chłopiec gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął kasłać. 

Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, Albus otoczył go ramieniem, pomagając usiąść. 

— Już dobrze, Tez. Już wszystko w porządku. 

Srebrny feniks, wykonawszy swe zadanie, rozpłynął się w powietrzu ponad ich głowami.

☆☆☆

Poczuł, że leży na czymś twardym. Gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza i zakasłał, w tej samej chwili otoczyły go czyjeś opiekuńcze ramiona.

— Już dobrze, Tez. Już wszystko w porządku. 

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę, by na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba ujrzeć zatroskaną twarz profesora Dumbledore'a. Więc to jednak on go ocalił. 

— P-panie profesorze, ja...

— Ciii — przerwał mu nauczyciel. — Później przyjdzie czas na wyjaśnienia, teraz muszę cię jak najszybciej zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego. — Wziął go w ramiona, jakby nie ważył więcej niż piórko i ruszył w stronę zamku. 

— Mogę iść sam... — mruknął Tezeusz. Przez grubą warstwę szoku, przebiła się igiełka zażenowania, ale zaraz po niej druga, igiełka podniecenia — Dumbledore właśnie niesie go na rękach, zamiast wyczarować nosze... Świat chyba stanął na głowie!

— Nie sądzę — odparł tylko profesor i Tezeusz wiedział, że ma rację. Nogi miał jak z waty i było mu tak strasznie zimno. Przytulił się mocniej do piersi profesora, postanawiając wykorzystać sytuację do maksimum. 

— Mogę wiedzieć co trzymasz w ręku? — zapytał Dumbledore. 

Tezeusz spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń i dopiero wówczas dostrzegł, że cały czas ściska w niej ów dziwny przedmiot, który dał mu Malfoy. 

— N-nie wiem... to znaczy... właśnie zastanawiałem się, co to może być, kiedy usnąłem i... i...

— To studzienka skrytobójcy — wszedł mu w słowo Dumbledore. — To zapewne ona sprawiła, że próbowałeś się utopić. Kto ci ją dał?

— Ja... to znaczy... Próbowałem się utopić? — Tezeusz przełknął ślinę. Czy Aion wiedział, co ten przedmiot robi i mimo to świadomie mu go dał? 

— Tak, próbowałeś, więc lepiej powiedz mi szczerze, kto ci to dał? Nie warto kryć tej osoby, jeśli wiedziała do czego to służy... To bardzo niebezpieczny przedmiot, jak chyba już się domyśliłeś. Stosują go przestępcy, kiedy chcą usunąć jakiegoś niewygodnego świadka. Podarowana komuś studzienka, mami jego zmysły i zmusza do popełnienia samobójstwa, po czym znika bez śladu. Za samo jej posiadanie idzie się do Azkabanu. 

— Myślę... ta osoba mogła nie wiedzieć jak... — chłopiec był w szoku. Nawet mimo wrogości pomiędzy nim i Aionem nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten będzie próbował go zabić. To musiała być jakaś pomyłka...

— Jestem zmuszony nalegać byś podał mi jej nazwisko, Tez. 

— Malfoy... Aion Malfoy — powiedział niechętnie Tezeusz, opierając czoło o jego bark. Westchnął ciężko i poczuł, że musi zmienić temat inaczej głowa mu eksploduje. — Dziękuję panie profesorze..., kiedy... kiedy byłem w tej... studni... słyszałem pana głos. Gdyby nie pan i ten feniks... to był pański patronus, prawda?

— Tak, to był mój patronus. I nie masz mi za co dziękować, Tez. To mój obowiązek chronić uczniów... — zakończył, ale Tezeusz miał wrażenie, że nie powiedział wszystkiego, co chciał powiedzieć.

Dotarli do zamku, mimo to nauczyciel nadal niósł go w ramionach, jakby był małym dzieckiem, a nie szesnastoletnim bykiem. Nagle usłyszeli czyjeś kroki i głos na schodach:

— Albus! Co się stało, widziałem światło na błoniach!

— Ktoś podarował panu Scamandrowi studzienkę skrytobójcy... — odpowiedział Dumbledore, a Tezeusz szybko ukrył twarz w jego piersi, udając nieprzytomnego. — W ostatniej chwili udało mi się zniwelować jej działanie. 

— Na brodę Merlina! Ale, ale... kto śmiał?!

— O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, to ktoś z twojego domu Horacy... Aion Malfoy. 

☆☆☆

Tezeusz leżał w szpitalnym łóżku, wciąż wstrząsany dreszczami. Wreszcie zdołał zasnąć, gdyż Albus i pielęgniarka nie pozwolili zbyt długo męczyć go dyrektorowi, który uparł się, że chce usłyszeć oskarżenie Malfoya prosto z ust poszkodowanego. (_Przecież to taki znamienity ród!_)

Albus wstał, chcąc przywołać któregoś ze skrzatów domowych i poprosić o zrobienie herbaty owej dawno zapomnianej, ale wtedy chwyciła go zimna jak lód dłoń. 

— Proszę... proszę, niech pan nie idzie... — głos Tezeusza był zbyt rozpaczliwy, żeby się sprzeczać. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, delikatnie zaciskając palce na zimnej dłoni.

— Co będzie z Aionem? — zapytał po chwili chłopiec.

— Nie wiem... Jest za młody by trafić do Azkabanu. Co najwyżej zostanie zawieszony w prawach ucznia, ale któreś z jego opiekunów na pewno za to odpowie, sam tego dopilnuję. Nie martw się tym teraz, Tez. 

Scamander pokiwał głową, po czym zapytał cicho — Profesorze... czy mógłbym dostać dodatkowy koc? Jest mi bardzo zimno.

Albus jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował puchaty, kolorowy pled, którym zaraz szczelnie go otulił.

— Spróbuj teraz zasnąć, Tez. Zostanę z tobą całą noc, jeśli sobie tego życzysz — tym razem to on chwycił dłoń chłopca w swoją.

Tezeusz uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. — Dziękuję, profesorze.


End file.
